


much needed release

by showhohoe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Wonho, Cum Play, Dominant Shownu, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Submissive Wonho, Top Shownu, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhohoe/pseuds/showhohoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>son hyunwoo walks in on shin hoseok masturbating, and what happens next surprised the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	much needed release

**Author's Note:**

> _There were numerous options Hyunwoo could have went with, but he too was in need of a release. He rolled his eyes as he pulled Hoseok's blanket off of him, the male entirely naked underneath and fully erect. He bit his lip, his right hand gripping the base of the male's cock. His eyes met Hoseok's as he licked his lips, **"This doesn't leave this room, you hear me?"** Hoseok responds with a nod, bucking his hips against the tight grip Hyunwoo has on his dick. _
> 
> this is my first piece so please bear with me.

Saying it had been a long day was quite the understatement. Hyunwoo had spent the portion of his day practicing for Hit The Stage, not sure when he'd be performing in the list of contestants. He needed to make sure every single aspect of his performance was amazing, and that meant practicing into the early morning hours. He had been in his head a lot, trying to figure out what the judges and the audience would like. He chose a nightmare theme, something simple yet enough to elaborate on in his performance. That was what the point of the show was, to tell a story in a single performance; and his mind was not letting him sleep until he could visibly get the story across. He forced a few of the members to stay with him, although Hoseok and Jooheon had left hours earlier to get some sleep; they had practiced all day as well. When he got positive responses, he made them stay so he could go through it again. There was no leaving until it was perfect. 

After numerous hours of attempting to perfect his performance, he decided to go up to the dorms. Things had been changed since their All In promotions, all of it for the better. The dorms were expanded, the members all got phones, and there were less restrictions on what they were allowed to do. It was a lot more fun for the members, although they each still felt as if they weren't doing enough considering they hadn't gotten a win on any music shows. The dorms were set up differently, and now Hyunwoo shared a room with Hoseok and Hyungwon. It was mostly just him and Hoseok in the room considering Hyungwon spent the majority of his time sleeping in Minhyuk and Jooheon's room. The rooms were bigger and spacious, although the bunk beds were still present. 

Hyunwoo was dripping sweat as he fumbled for his key, not sure if the door was locked or unlocked; either way, he needed to get in and shower. He still had his head phones in, the remix of the song he was dancing to for the show was playing in his ears. He slowly rocked his head to the beat, not paying attention to what was happening in the room. Unaware of what was happening, Hyunwoo began stripping down to his underwear in the hopes of showering off his sweat. He looked up slightly, eyeing Hoseok as he saw motions under his blanket. The male was looking at his phone, his own headphones in as he grunted deeply. The thing about living with six other guys is that they all need time to themselves, especially sexual time; however, there was something else about what was happening. Hyunwoo peaked at what he was watching, and it hit him; Hoseok had been watching a video of Hyunwoo dancing shirtless during practice. Needless to say, Hyunwoo was shocked. He pulled out one of Hoseok's headphones, the blonde headed male jumping at the sight of his leader as he tried to hide his phone. **"H-hyunwoo!"** he exclaimed, his hand motion not stopping as Hyunwoo stood there sweating in his underwear. 

There were numerous options Hyunwoo could have went with, but he too was in need of a release. He rolled his eyes as he pulled Hoseok's blanket off of him, the male entirely naked underneath and fully erect. He bit his lip, his right hand gripping the base of the male's cock. His eyes met Hoseok's as he licked his lips, **"This doesn't leave this room, you hear me?"** Hoseok responds with a nod, bucking his hips against the tight grip Hyunwoo has on his dick. 

Hyunwoo is sitting on the edge of the bed beside Hoseok, his hand slowly moving up and down. He's ignoring eye contact, mostly because he doesn't want to think about what was happening. He wasn't straight, that was for sure, but Hoseok was like a brother to him. So much of it felt wrong, but his body didn't have the same response. The space in his underwear grows tight, but he ignores it in order to continue on the boy squirming beneath his touch. Hoseok is gripping the sheets, his eyes scanning every inch of Hyunwoo's body. **"P-please suck me H-hyunwoo"** he spits out between moans, and Hyunwoo isn't sure what he got himself in to. He licks his lips and moves in between Hoseok's legs. He looks up at Hoseok as he teases the head with his tongue, wrapping around the mushroom top before he's sucking on the tip. He feels Hoseok leak in his mouth, having been further ahead than Hyunwoo in the pleasure department. He's slowly moving his lips further down the shaft when he feels a hand on the back of his head. Hoseok is guiding his head, which just turns Hyunwoo on even more. He removes Hoseok's cock from his mouth long enough to shimmy out of his underwear, his own cock had been begging for freedom since he started groping the male. 

He starts to slowly pull at his own dick, his mouth finding it's place back on Hoseok's member. He's groaning onto Hoseok, taking every inch of him before he feels the pulse in his mouth. He hurries and takes the cock from his mouth prior to anything happening, teasing Hoseok and refusing to let him cum. **"Oh not yet, you'll wait for me."** He gestures for Hoseok to turn around and he does as he's told, having been quite the submissive bottom. Hyunwoo spreads apart the male's ass, leaning in to spit. He's well aware that he should have probably used lube, but there wasn't much of that lying around now was there? He slips in one finger as he leans over Hoseok, who is currently tugging at his own cock and pushing back against the single finger inside of him. Hyunwoo inserts his second finger, spreading them apart inside the male prior to hooking both of them to reach the prostate. Hoseok squirms beneath him, moans filling the room. Hyunwoo uses his free hand to cover the male's mouth, **"You have to be quiet Hoseok,"** he whispered as his third finger entered the male. His cock is throbbing now, a few spurts of pre cum have landed on Hoseok's ass at this point. He's quite thick, so for good measure Hyunwoo adds in a fourth finger prior to moving his hand at a faster pace to loosen the male up. 

Hoseok is biting his pillow, practically groaning every single thing he says; nothing coherent is coming from his mouth other than curse words and Hyunwoo's name. The sad thing is, Hyunwoo hasn't even entered the male yet. He pulls out the four fingers, Hoseok filling the emptiness with his own fingers in Hyunwoo's absence. He spits onto the fingers currently being pushed in by Hoseok, then onto his cock as he gently removes Hoseok's hand. He slowly enters the head, a loud groan escaping his own mouth as he starts to move the rest of his nine inches into the bottom. Hyunwoo had been known for his rather large penis, considering South Korean average sizes were considerably lower. Hoseok is a screaming mess and Hyunwoo isn't all of the way in yet, and when his hips finally collide with Hoseok's ass the younger male is whimpering. He grips the male's waist as he slowly pulls back, his head slipping out. He's teasing Hoseok, something he is enjoying more than he should. He enters once more, this time slamming himself all the way in, gaining a loud groan from Hoseok. **"Fuck Hoseok you feel amazing."**

The tan male grabs Hoseok's hair, pulling him back to arch his back and so he can reach around to tease his body. Hoseok wraps his right arm around Hyunwoo's neck as he turns around to kiss him, the two practically fighting for one another's lips. Hyunwoo is ramming himself into Hoseok, each thrust comes with a whimper from the bottom. Hyunwoo flicks and pinches at Hoseok's nipples, the male's chest being Hyunwoo's favorite part of his body. He slowly lets his hand trail down the males body, finally gripping his rock hard cock. He lets his thumb run over the tip, the pre cum allowing for a sweet surprise. He moves his sticky hand to Hoseok's lips, making him lick his own pre cum from his thumb. Each thrust pushes the two closer to their climax, but Hyunwoo isn't having it just yet. 

He moves Hoseok onto his back, lifting his legs onto his shoulders as Hyunwoo's body is now entirely pressed against Hoseok's. He pins Hoseok's arms above his head, his dick slamming against his prostate once, twice, three times. Hyunwoo is dripping sweat onto Hoseok, the two bodies pinned together making for a sweaty scene. Hoseok gets his hands free as he wraps his arms around Hyunwoo's back, pushing his muscular frame against his own body as he screams in ecstasy. **"Hyunwoo I'm gon-"** he doesn't finish his sentence before his cum is all over his own body and Hyunwoo's. That doesn't stop Hyunwoo, he's going to pound until he's done. He grunts with each thrust until he's cumming inside of Hoseok. His body spasms, as he tends to do when he cums. He continues to thrust his seed deep into Hoseok, each thrust causing Hoseok to spew a few more spurts of cum onto both of their chests. Hyunwoo has worn himself tired, laying on top of Hoseok with his dick still deep inside the bottom. He kisses Hoseok passionately, his body still shaking from his orgasm. 

He finally decides to pull out, cum leaking from the male's asshole. Hoseok doesn't move, he lays there in all of his glory. Then, Hyunwoo decides to have some more fun. He begins to lick up Hoseok's cum, kissing at his beautiful abs and quite amazing pecs, stopping to lick and worship the nipples. He's letting Hoseok come down from the much needed high of an orgasm in the best way he knows how, with more intimacy. He's never seen this much cum before, which meant that the two hadn't had an orgasm in quite some time. He makes his way south, his mouth kissing and licking up every ounce of cum until he's at the male's cock. He takes his still erect dick in his mouth, sucking the male dry of every last drop; not wanting to waste any of it. He swallows it, still licking and sucking at him as he makes eye contact. Hoseok is red as can be, his hands now behind his head as he smiles. **"Where did that come from, Hyunwoo?"** The leader shrugs as he moves to cuddle beside the male, his hand playing with his nipples as he smiles. **"It appears we both needed it as much as the other."** he leans in to kiss Hoseok, the two opting to shower together afterwards as well. 

Hyunwoo smirks, **"Round two, Hoseok?"** He turns around and smirks, shrugging. **"Depends on if you can handle it?"** The leader chases Hoseok into the bathroom, the door closing behind them.


End file.
